The Two people i cant live without
by I'mNotPerfectAreYou
Summary: Have you ever had those two people in your life where you could never live without, not a mom, dad, husband or a boyfriend but a brother and sister-in-law. You know if you lost the both of them, that you will never could find happiness again? if you don't i do. @copyright pending


A/N: This one shot is about the most two important people in my life right now besides my mom. I really hope you guys read this one.

Have you ever had those two people in your life, where if you lost them and they were no longer in your life, you wouldn't find the reason to be happy anymore? I know I do, you might be thinking those two people are my mom and dad, but your wrong-Ally Dawson Date- 7/9/13

I closed my journal for the day, stood up from my desk chair and walked over to my bed laid down and got to thinking about the two most important people in my life. A smile spread across my face as I thought about my older brother and my sister-in-law. I have many friends that always tell me, I hate my brother he is so mean to me, he annoys me and his girlfriend is so annoying I hate her. As I stand there listening to them, I am just in dumbfounded because I can never say, think or even write the words I hate my brother. My brother is always there for me, supports me in all my dreams and hopes, always protects me from danger and from anyone ever hurting me. Without my brother I would feel unsafe and lost because he gives me so much advice , so I don't follow his mistakes that he did, so that I can I have an amazing life when I get older. He always wants the best for me and he wants to be the one that helps me accomplish my dream. If you ever meet my brother, he might come off as a scary, mean person but if you knew him the way I know him, he really is the nicest, sweetest, most kind hearted person you'll ever meet in your life. I never had a dad, but I look up to my brother as a brother & father figure in my life. I love when me and my older brother get in deep conversations, then afterwards he pulls me into the strongest hug, as soon as I am in his arms I rest my head on his shoulder, wrap my arms around him as tight as I can and finally break my walls down and just cry on his shoulder. Once I am in his strong arms I feel safe, warm, loved and I never want to let go. I know as long as I have my brother I will be loved, happy, strong, and safe and my dreams will become a reality. I will never forget the words he told me "I will love you no matter what and you'll always be safe as long as I am alive"- Adam Dawson. My brother Adam has a girlfriend named Brooke Moon; she is also one of the most important people in my life. Without her I wouldn't have someone to bring me back up from being pushed down by hurtful words. She is my #1 fan in everything I do from writing, drawing and my goals I want to reach. She believes in me when no one else would and gives me hope, faith and strength to fight harder every day for the things I want in life. If someone thought I couldn't do or be that, I know Brooke would be the first to stand along with my brother and say I could do and be whatever I wanted to be as Iong as I have them by my side. There were times in my life were I was hurt by words badly and I just needed someone to talk to and cry on. When I was about to fall to my knees and break down Brooke picked me up before I fell. Every time I hug her i can do nothing but hug back and have the biggest smile on my face, she always warms my heart with her words and actions. I know deep in my heart if somehow Adam & Brooke were no longer in my life, I wouldn't find the reason to be happy , but I will make my dream a reality because I made a promise to myself that I will make them both proud of me no matter what comes my way. As I snap out of my thoughts, I stand back up and walk to my desk so I can write a little bit before I have to go to school. The two most important people in my life are not my mom and dad because I don't a dad but Adam Dawson and Brooke Moon. If I didn't have them in my life or if they were taken from me, I don't know how I would ever find happiness again or even smile without it causing pain all over my body. I know if anything were ever happen to the both you, I will take in Ameya as mine , take such great care of her and give her every inch of my love in my heart. But I know the both of you will be here with me for a very long time and I hope that when I cross that stage of my dream college, as I look at you that you guys are very proud of me and filled with such happiness that words cannot describe. I will like to thank you both, for believing in me, giving me the love I needed, giving me hope, strength and faith in everything I do. You both are the reason I no longer let words hurt me, or no one. I wake up with a smile; there is no longer pain in my eyes just happiness. I am so grateful that god has put the both of you in my life for a reason. Each of us has a story to tell, we all have gone through pain and hurt. But now we have each other to love and that is all we need is love because that is the strongest.-Ally Dawson Date 7/9/13

A/N: So I know this one-shot might not interest some of you, but please read because Brooke and Adam really are the two most people to me. I just wanted to get my feelings out somehow and I thought this was a great way. So if you don't like this one-shot I'm sorry but I thought it came out good. I love U Adam & Brooke forever and always.


End file.
